Conventionally, for example, a technique of displaying, for a driver, a camera image of a situation behind a vehicle that is taken by an on-vehicle camera during backward running of the vehicle has been proposed as a technique for supporting a driver.
A driving support method is provided that uses such a technique to render a prediction line that indicates a predicted direction of travel of a vehicle, based on a plurality of camera images arranged in a time series, and superimpose and display the prediction line on the camera images (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-017462).
However, in the conventional technique described above, when the vehicle is stopped, a change between the camera images in a time series is not caused, and hence, the prediction line immediately before stopping is not updated and remains displayed. As a steering wheel is operated during stopping of the vehicle, an actual direction of travel thereof deviates from the prediction line that remains displayed. Thus, in the conventional technique, an accurate prediction line is not necessarily displayed and there is a possibility of causing a driver to misunderstand.